


Prom night (or how to write a high school AU and fail spectacularly)

by Nimueh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, High School, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimueh/pseuds/Nimueh
Summary: When Danny gets to school that day he doesn't expect his best friend - and secret crush - to tell him that he's going to prom with Cath.





	Prom night (or how to write a high school AU and fail spectacularly)

**Author's Note:**

> I won't ever stop apologizing for the grammar mistakes you may find in the fic, but disclaimer: english is not my first language, sorry in advance.

Steven J. McGarrett: school’s pride in sports, school’s bane in property damage. That pretty much sums it up.

He is also astoundingly handsome.

And tall.

And strong.

And Danny’s best friend since primary school.

“Morning” Steve says, but he’s not smiling like a goof so something must be wrong.

“What’s with the face?”

“What face?”

“ _That_ face”

Steve puts on frowning face number 7. It’s becoming a classic lately.

“And now this other face”

Steve huffs.

“It’s nothing”

And those words coming out from Steve McGarrett’s lips can never be true.

“Spill it out, Steven”

“I’m tired, okay?” he lets out “And Cath asked me out to prom”

“Oh”

Oh indeed.

“I totally forgot about prom” says Danny.

That’s a lie. A big fucking lie. But then again it’s not like he could admit to his best friend that he had been dreaming about Steve asking him out Enchanted style, horse carriage and all, could he?

“So did I” Steve says, and as he is trying to get some reaction from Danny, adds “I was even considering not going”

“Well, that’s out of the question now, isn’t it?” Danny tries to be funny but the lump in his throat must be noticeable all the way from Hawaii. Which it’s a long way, for the record. “Why the long face, tho?   
Cath’s great”

“Yeah, she’s great, man” 

“She’s smart. And beautiful” says Danny, and keeps the following words on his tongue for a few seconds but they burn like hell “And you like her”

There’s no immediate response.

“Right?”

The bell rings and dozens of students rush through the hallways. Saved by the bell. Danny, of course, because if he has to be honest he is not ready to hear the answer to that question quite yet. Or ever, for that matter.

***

Prom is in less than two weeks and Danny doesn’t have a date. He could have, he’s noticed Rachel -the british girl- trying to get some time alone with him in what Danny thinks would be an attempt to ask him out, and that’s why he has ran away every single time he saw her approaching.

It’s not that Rachel is not nice. It’s just that she is not Steve. And yes, Steve’s got a date and Danny might as well move on with his life because nothing’s going to change in that aspect and they are also parting ways next year for college, with Steve going back to Hawaii and Danny staying in Jersey, but it’s not as easy as it sounds.

When Steve told Danny about leaving Jersey for the first time, it was weird. Neither of them said anything, they walked home separately and didn’t talk for two days; which is, in their case, a whole eternity. Danny was mad for a long time. Why would Steve choose to go away and leave Danny behind? He could be whatever he wanted right here in Jersey. For Danny, Steve was choosing between Hawaii and him, and he was losing spectacularly. But now, he is not mad anymore. It’s only natural that Steve wants to go back to Hawaii, he is not meant for big crowded cities with tall buildings and people rushing through the streets. Steve is meant for wild waves on a surfing board, long hikes through the greenest forests; he is meant for the sun and the light sea breeze on his skin every day for the rest of his life, and Jersey can’t give him that. Danny can’t give him that. 

***

“So, Daniel” says Cath, and Danny knows he is not going to like what’s coming next.

“Please make it quick”

“Why do you have to be such a drama queen all the time?” says Steve, wearing frowning face number 12.

“Excuse me, do you even know me, Steven?”

Steve huffs out a laugh and signals Cath to go on.

“I got you a date”

“Oh, really?” both eyebrows raised by the time he finishes talking “That would be great if I wanted a date. But you see, I don’t want a date, Catherine, so pardon me if I don’t start jumping around like it’s Christmas”

“I thought you’ve talked to him, Steve”

“Oh no, he has not” 

“Can you please at least hear what Cath has to say?”

“No, I cannot, Steven” he turns to face Catherine “I’m sorry Cath, but I’m not going to prom therefore I don’t need a date”

“Wh-”

“Conversation’s over. Thank you very much. See you tomorrow at school”

“Wait, no, this is not over” says Steve as he grabs Danny’s arm. Danny looks at Steve’s hand defiantly but he doesn’t let go. Steve turns to look and Cath and tells her to wait there, then he drags Danny a few feet away.

“Can you let go now?”

Steve does.

“Thank you” 

Steve is using frowning face number 17 and that’s a rare one.

“What’s the matter with you? You think you can grab people and drag them around like puppets?” he says “You can’t, in case I wasn’t clear enough”

Steve ignores his words and speaks for the first time since the dramatic exit they made.

“What was that about?”

“That what?”

“Danny”

He lets out a breath “I am not going to prom, Steve. It’s not that big of a deal, okay? I’m just not going to prom. Can’t a guy choose where he goes these days? And, for the record, you were the one considering not going in the first place”

“It’s not the same thing”

“How is not the same thing!?” Danny’s arms were moving all around at this point “How in the hell is not the same thing!? Please, explain. I’m all ears.”

“Because you never considered not coming”

“I am now”

Steve opens his mouth but shuts it up before saying anything.

“Oh, I get it now”

“What” and Steve looks honestly confused and a little scared, maybe.

“When you were the one considering not coming you didn’t care if I went or not but now that you are going you need me to go with you because you would be feel bad if I stayed home alone. Well, I’ll tell you what, I rather stay home and watch a whole season of Bones than go to prom and third wheel for you and your girlfriend all night”

Danny takes a step back and Steve’s hand reaches for him. He raises a hand “Don’t” and walks away.

***

Two days later Steve shows up at his door, he’s wearing the puppy face. _This asshole_.

“Hey”

Danny raises an eyebrow. _Hey? Really, Steven? You can do better_.

“Can I come in?”

“I don’t know, can you?”

Danny’s mom clears her throat intentionally loud from the dining room, and Danny takes a breath.

“Yes” he says “You can”

Steve follows Danny to his room and stands awkwardly in the doorframe while Danny cleans his desk.

“Are you gonna stay there?”

Steve takes a couple of steps forward and closes the door after him. In the door hangs a freshly ironed black suit.

“So” Danny starts “What do you want?”

“To apologize?”

Steve has many qualities but words are not one of them. Danny huffs out a bitter laugh.

“Look, Danny” he tries again “I’m sorry. Okay? I am.”

“Yeah?” Danny turns and looks at him “What for?”

He knows Steve. He knows he is not one for saying sorry. Or expressing feelings in general. So he knows he’s pushing him out of his comfort zone, but honestly, Danny feels like he deserves it.  
Steve looks away and rubs the back of his neck. 

“I pushed you. I’m sorry I pushed you” he rushes through the words, as if that would make it easier “I shouldn’t have.”

“So why did you?” 

“I don’t know, man.”

_This fucking bastard with his puppy face and his awkward way of talking about feelings_. Danny closes his eyes for a couple of seconds and clicks his tongue. 

“I guess I was being selfish.” he says “I just wanted you to be there, y’know? You’re my best friend, Danno. And after this _thing_ I’m leaving and we won’t be seeing each other as much and-’’

_Thanks for the reminder_. 

“I don’t know, I-”

“I swear to God, Steve, if you say ‘I don’t know’ one more time I won’t be held responsible for my actions” Danny tries to laugh it out but truth is his heart feels like someone is squeezing it so hard it might dry out and kill Danny.

“I wanted to have that memory. Of us” he finally says, and then “And also, when are you gonna have the opportunity of seeing me in suit again, huh?”

Danny laughs and “Yeah, I’d got to take that off of my bucket list”

They stand there in silence until Danny speaks again.

“I do forgive you, in case that wasn’t clear enough for your little brain” and continues “I’m still deciding on the prom, tho”

“I didn’t come here to convince you”

“Yeah, I know that. You’re just a big marshmallow filled with testosterone that can’t deal with his best friend being mad at him. Deep down you’re a softie, babe”

“I am not” he frowns, acting offended.

Danny doesn’t bother to answer, he just throws himself on the bed and reaches out to his desk to grab one of the films on it.

“So” says while showing the film to Steve “you wanna stay and watch a movie?”

“Fine”

“Look at him, he’s trying to get his dignity back”

“Shut up” and sits down besides him on the bed. 

Danny just looks at him and grins.

“Are we gonna watch the movie or what?”

“You’re such a baby”

 

***

Prom night is supposed to be the big night. The night when you get to be young and stupid and in love. The night where you get to kiss your date after your first dance, in the blue lights.   
That’s not the case for Danny. Instead he’s standing all by himself beside the table where all the non-alcoholic drinks are displayed. He has a plastic red glass in his right hand and he wishes he’d brought some alcohol to get through the night because, right now, watching Steve and Cath dance in the middle of the school gym is not helping. It’s a ballad, of course it is. Steve hadn’t wanted to dance but Cath had insisted, and there they were. Steve had asked if it was really okay, if Danny didn’t mind being left alone for a couple of minutes, and Danny had wanted to say that _no, actually I do mind_. But he didn’t.

Now the song was coming to an end and Danny doesn’t hate himself that much, so he takes his plastic glass and makes his way to the bathroom. As he exits, Cath passes by and towards the school gate.

“Hey” Danny calls.

She turns to look at Danny and stops walking.

“Where are you going?”

“I need fresh air”

“Wai-what? What’s going on? Shouldn’t you be frenching with Steve right now?” he frowns at his own choice of words.

“Well, I don’t know. Ask him. He’s the one who wouldn’t kiss me”

Danny can feel the weight being lifted from his chest. _So, they didn’t kiss, that’s good, right?_.Before he notices, Cath is walking away.

***  
Steve is standing alone beside the table, just like Danny was a few minutes ago.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah” Steve says, not taking away his eyes from the plastic glass.

The silence is awkward between them for the first time since they’ve known each other.

“So” Danny starts “Catherine”

Steve stays silent.

“I thought you liked her?”

“I guess I didn’t after all”

Danny sighs. 

“Care to elaborate?”

“I don’t know, Danno.” he says, defeated.

“Okay, lose the attitude, it’s not that big of a deal. We’ve all been there” he tries to lighten up the mood because, _really, it’s not that big of a fucking deal_. And Danny thinks his situation is much worse, so Steve doesn’t get to be the whining one.

“Does this whole thing have anything to do with you going back to Hawaii?”

And apparently it does because Steve looks up for the first time since they started talking. But he doesn’t look at Danny, he focuses on the dance floor. 

“What’s wrong, babe? You wanted to go back” 

“What if I’m making a mistake?”

And as much as it pains Danny to say it, he has to, for the sake of Steve.

“You are not” he lets out “You belong there”

“So, you don’t care that I leave?”

“WHAT?!” if the music weren’t so loud everybody would be looking at them at this precise moment “When, in this whole conversation, when did I say I didn’t care? Do you even listen to yourself when you talk, Steven? Do you?” he breathes in in an attempt to remain calm because he can’t fucking believe this guy “Of course I care. You’re the person I care the most about, okay? You are. I thought that was crystal clear. I don’t want you to go. I really don’t.”

Steve looks surprised by Danny’s reaction “Why didn’t you ask me to stay then?”

“Because it would be selfish, Steve. It would be a selfish move.”

Neither of them speaks for a while, they stand there in silence. The music is still playing and everybody seems to be having a good time.

“I don’t like this” says Steve finally.

“What’s this?” and his voice sounds scared because he is. Scared as hell.

“Growing up” he says “And what it means”

And of course he’s referring to them, even though he would never say it out loud.

“I know” Danny says “I feel like adults betrayed us by telling us these were the best years. I have to say… I’m not loving this stage of my life.”

Steve laughs, and damn it feels good to hear him laugh.

“Wanna dance?”

“Excuse me?” asks Danny, eyebrows all the way up his hairline, heart throbbing dangerously fast suddenly.

“I said ‘wanna dance?’”

“Yes. I heard you.”

“So…”

“You wanna dance. With me. On that dance floor. With all of our classmates here.” he needs to speak the words to make sure Steve realises what he’s proposing. “You’re comfortable with that”

“I am, actually” and offers his hand.

Danny feels like he’s going to throw up. He also feels like a whole family of butterflies is dancing around in his lower stomach. 

***

Steve takes the leading role in the dance, obviously, not that Danny would expect otherwise. People are, surprisingly enough, ignoring them. Steve’s hands rest on Danny’s hips. He can feel the warmth through the shirt, and with his heart beating that fast and loud, Danny wonders if Steve can hear it.

“So” Steve says, and clears his throat before adding “I was kind of hoping you would get mad when I told you about Cath and me going to prom together”

Danny’s ability to form sentences had gone out of the window for a couple of seconds, but he regains his pretended calmness soon after that.

“You were hoping”

“Yes” he confirms “That’s why it bothered me when you said you weren’t coming”

“I see no correlation between those two facts, babe.” A little part of Danny’s confidence was back.

“What I mean is” he frowns as he looks for the right words “I- Mmm-” he looks up as if words would come down from the ceiling and allow him to explain “Talking is hard”

Danny laughs. He laughs with his whole body, and Steve hands are still there, moving right with him.

“Hey. Don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m doing my best, Steven, but you’re not making it easy”

“What I mean is, that I kind of wanted to come with you, because you’re my friend, and y’know, I’m leaving, and yeah.”

“Why did you say you forgot about prom?”

“Because you said it before” he says “When I told you about Cath asking me out”

“Why did you accept Cath’s offer then?”

“Spur of the moment?”

“So, let me see if I got this. You wanted us to come to prom as friends because we probably aren’t seeing each other again” Danny says, and then again, this burning feeling on his tongue it’s quite annoying “But then you accepted Cath’s offer and told me you weren’t even considering going before that just because I told you I forgot”

Steve nods.

“You, my friend, have a problem”

A grin spreads on Steve’s face. And this is it. This is Danny’s only chance to get this thing out of his chest. Because they may never see each other again after tonight.

“Since we’re being honest and you’re leaving tomorrow...” 

Danny looks at Steve. The blue lights are highlighting all the right places on his face and he looks damn beautiful. 

“I did not forget about prom. Not for a moment”

“I don’t understand”

Danny nods “You’re gonna”

Steve frowns.

“I didn’t forgot about prom. I thought about it a lot” he repeats “But I didn’t want to come with you as friends. And I didn’t want to come as third wheel for you and Cath.” 

Danny breathes in once again and lets out the words as fast as he can. “Because I like you. I want to be with you. _Romantic styles_ ” and shuts his eyes closed because _why in the hell would you choose those precise words, Daniel?_

Steve is holding a breath when Danny speaks again.

“And I’m sorry for telling you. I shouldn’t have. It’s selfish and it’s not gonna make things better, but I had to. I had to take this off of my chest. So, there.”

This face is completely new for Danny, he has never seen it before on Steve, and he wonders if he has screwed up for good. His hands are no longer on his hips and Danny misses the warmth.

“Are you okay?”

Steve doesn’t respond, and before Danny notices he’s grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him closer. The kiss is everything Steve is: rough and territorial. His right hand is now pulling at Danny’s hair gently, while his left hand is keeping him steady by his hip. And Danny knows this could get NC-17 any minute so he pulls away against his will, but Steve doesn’t let go without biting his lower lip first. 

“So…” Danny says.

“So... “ Steve repeats.

“This was not the reaction I was expecting. At all.” he says “But I must say, I am very satisfied with the outcome of this whole situation”

Steve grins once again, and takes his phone out of his pocket.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m cancelling my plane tickets”

“What? No. You are not” he says.

“Watch me”

“Gimme that” he says as he tries to reach for Steve’s phone.

“Nope”


End file.
